


Love Lost

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Series: Homework Folder [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Ginny is married to Harry, so why aren't they happy?





	Love Lost

Ginny Potter looked at her reflection in the bedroom mirror. Earlier this day, she had gone into Muggle London to the secret store ran by that Victoria woman—although it was hardly a secret, she thought, with the big advertisements outside. Once inside, she was shocked by how extravagant and revealing some of the Muggle nightwear was, but after a young lady had moved in on her, Ginny had selected a white camisole that accentuated her modest chest and looked nice with her pale complexion.

She hoped Harry would like it, too. They hadn't been intimate in a long while, not since Lily Luna had been born. Sure, they still slept together… sometimes… and she tried to be as good a wife in the bedroom as she was out of it, but Harry didn't seem interested in her any longer. Not interested enough to get hard for her, at least.

A bang from the living room revealed Harry had just Apparated home. She heard him call, "Ginny! I'm home!"

'Ginny.' Another change. Up until a few years ago, around the time Albus Severus had gone to Hogwarts, it would have been 'Honey' or 'Dear'… now it was 'Ginny'. Part of her dreaded that it would become 'Ginevra' one day, but that was not today.

"I'm up here, dear," she called back. "In the bedroom."

"Well, what in Merlin's name are you doing up there?" Harry called back. She heard him rummage around downstairs. "When's dinner?"

Ginny swallowed, trying to get her nervousness under control. She called down: "Harry? Could you come here?"

"What's the matter now? Did Lily do something?"

"Harry? Please?"

"Morgana's saggy tits, woman, stop your nagging," she heard Harry mumble. The man was not aware she could hear him… at least she hoped he thought that. "Well? What is it?" he asked, stepping inside.

"Wh—what do you think?" Ginny asked, her arms posed demurely at the side as she presented herself to him.

"Eh, nice, I guess," Harry said. "What was the problem?"

Ginny suddenly felt sick. She had gone to all the trouble of… "Harry! I got this for you, I got my hair done, a manicure, and—"

"Yeah, looks good," Harry said, shrugging. "Look, Gin, I need a beer. Why don't you change and come downstairs? I suppose I could cook, again. Where is Lily, by the way?"

"Sleepover with the Scamanders," Ginny said, tears forming as she saw Harry walk out of the bedroom. "I'll cook and be there in a bit, then."

Dressed in her normal clothes, Ginny started making dinner for them both as Harry worked on his Auror paperwork. She tried to stop the tears from falling and by the time dinner was ready, she almost felt human again. She served their dinner and tried to smile encouragingly at her husband as he ranted a bit.

"Nott is causing problems again," Harry said between bites. "Same old Pure-blood crap. He tried to fire a Muggle-born just because of her heritage, despite it being illegal."

"That's nice," Ginny mumbled.

"Nice? It's horrible! It's been years since the war and the same old crap is coming up again and again! Aren't you upset?" Harry burst out.

"Oh! I didn't mean, I meant—"

"Save it, Gin. If you're not interested in how my day went, just say so."

"But I want to know! I'm just distracted."

"Obviously." Harry moved his plate away. "Thanks for the meal. I need to get back to work for a bit; can you clear the table?"

He didn't wait for her response.

Ginny fidgeted nervously until Harry finally put his paperwork away, then sat down next to him on the sofa to cuddle a little. Luckily he didn't push her away, but he wasn't exactly welcoming, either.

After a while Ginny decided to check if he was interested. "Harry? Shall we go to bed?"

Harry didn't respond at first, so she nudged him. He let out a mildly annoyed grunt and looked at her.

"I'm not tired yet, Gin. You go on ahead, though."

"Oh. Will you… will you join me later?"

"I guess," Harry said, stretching. "Look, Gin, I need to de-stress a bit. Can't you respect my need for a little alone time?"

"Sure, honey," Ginny said, giving him a fake smile. She went up to their bedroom and changed back into the camisole, then arranged the covers as beautiful as she could make them and lit a few candles to complete the scene. She laid down on her back on the bed, a pillow below her to raise her chest a bit and emphasize her assets for him, then waited for Harry to come up to bed.

Half an hour of waiting later she was still alone and the first candle started to die. A dark feeling started to rise in her chest but she refused to give in, and she took out a romance novel while she waited.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up from a pained neck, having fallen asleep on top of the covers. The candles had gone dead long ago. When she heard Harry's mild snore from the guest bedroom, it was too much. Ginny hid under the covers of her lonely marriage bed and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
